Charming Lovers
by KlonoaLight
Summary: Juuri is missing Haruka dearly and she begins to think about her family and what they've been through. However, her day brightens when her beautiful and handsome Haruka finally comes home to take her in his arms again. Haruka x Juuri fic.


Pairing:- Haruka x Juuri Kuran  
Fandom:- Vampire Knight  
Notes:- If you do not like any of the pairings mentioned within this fanfiction then please do not comment or look any further, just leave this page and look and something you do actually like.

* * *

_A/N: I really adore Haruka and Juuri together, I'm just a little bit in love with the both of them at the moment because of the fact I roleplay as Juuri on Tumblr :3 But anyway, read away! **And don't forget to tell me what you think afterwards! I won't know if I'm doing something right or wrong without feedback!**_

* * *

As she blinked, she took the time to notice how she could feel her eyelashes brushing against her cheek, how hadn't she noticed how long they were before?

Her long fingernails were tapping against his thin bottom lip as her mind forced irrelevant thoughts into her head, trying to distract herself from what she was feeling.

It was a sense of loneliness that she had never had before, she dreadfully missed her family but everybody seemed so busy with their lives that she felt a little ignored.

(Not that she wasn't happy that they had moved on, because she was so overwhelmed with pride, but she just missed having company)

Her children's lives were so hectic and dangerous at the moment that she knew that she had to stay away from them in order for them to sort this out; it wasn't her place to interfere and try to force anything onto them.

She just hoped everything got sorted out without any lives being stolen.

Her wine coloured eyes snapped open upon hearing the door to the mansion open, it had startled her so much because the home had been silent for days.

Her nose told her that it was her husband, Haruka, who had been away trying to negotiate with the senate about their situation, and her heart thumped against her chest hard.

She had missed him so much.

"Haruka!" she said loudly as she fled from her Victorian styled chair, it was a lush colour of dark pink with a thick plump purple cushion on the lower seat to add extra comfort.

The tall, handsome Pureblood looked up at the call on his name, his eyes glowing warmly when his wife threw her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest.

He could feel the desperation for comfort within her as her fingers grasped the back of his long dark coat tightly, his large hands coming around the back of her to rest gently on her lower back, his lips brushing her hair as a kiss was placed on the top of Juuri's head.

"Juuri," his deep voice made her smile brightly and she looked up at him with a slightly sad gaze in her eyes.

"You were gone for so long," she said in a strained voice, clearly upset, and her hands moved to his chest so she could finger the soft material of his auburn sweater vest.

"I'm sorry," Haruka whispered and allowed a smile to grace his lips as he watched Juuri pout as she started to run her index finger absent-mindedly along the collar of the white shirt he was wearing underneath his sweater.

"No," Juuri sighed and stood on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose against his neck, "I shouldn't…expect to be with you all of the time," she gently cupped the side of his face, her fingers meshing with his thick brown hair before her lips placed a warm kiss on the side of his neck.

"I just missed you," Juuri explained in a low voice, giggling slightly when Haruka squeezed her slim waist tightly.

"I missed you too," Haruka stated but his lips let a sharp gasp leave them when he felt Juuri's tongue run over his skin, "Juuri," he hushed and his smile turned up into a barely visible smirk when his wife's hand gently tugged at the hair she was still holding.

"May I?" Haruka knew what she was asking of him and he couldn't help but find it quite adorable how she always asked before taking blood when he had told her on several occasions that she was always welcome.

Using his long fingers to move his long brown hair away from his neck, he simply nodded his head, lacing his other hand with Juuri's, the one that was still holding onto his hair.

Pressing another gently kiss upon her husband's throat, Juuri began to delicately suck upon the spot where her fangs would penetrate him, she had had such a burning thirst for him lately and the blood tablets she had found had done nothing for her apart from make her crave Haruka's blood even more.

She had missed doing this with him, missed the close intimacy that blood taking gave them.

Shivering as he heard her mouth open, he let out a shaky moan as her fangs bite into him, his hand squeezing hers as she began to drink from him.

He deliberately made his mind focus on a memory of the time when they had shared a dance in the middle of their bedroom, he had awoken in a playful mood that morning and his wife was going to know about it whether she wanted to or not.

Juuri's drinking slowed a little as she experienced the memory as well, her tongue catching the blood that threatened to escape her mouth, she felt as if her body was on fire, she was so warmed with the vision in her head that she didn't even notice how loud Haruka was purring against her.

"You're very hungry," Haruka chuckled as a ripple of pleasure vibrated down his body; he had always felt that blood taken was almost just as intimate as making love.

Juuri gently pulled away from his neck, blood dribbling down her chin, which he quickly cleaned off with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry," she blushed brightly and giggled again, still eyeing the wound she had inflicted on her husband's neck, her eyes still burning bright red.

Haruka smiled at her again and tilted her head up so that he could steal a kiss from her lips, his hand holding either side of her face.

"I don't mind in the slightest Juuri," he replied in the deepest tone Juuri had ever heard, his lips still brushing against hers softly, almost delicately as if he was trying to show that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

"Haru," she laughed as she tried to speak in between his kisses, but her laughing just made Haruka grin playfully and he began to kiss her more, cuddling her waist again as he gently pressed her up against the wall.

"I have missed moments like this," Haruka sighed as he finally allowed Juuri's lips to be free of his, "I _really _do not mind if you want to take more blood," he purred when their foreheads met.

"I don't want to take anymore," Juuri shook her head as her hands placed themselves on his shoulder, her eyes glittering in the way that they always did when she was up to something cheeky.

"Hmm," Haruka hummed with a wide smile, his dark eyes meeting hers, "what are you up to?" he asked and nuzzled her forehead a little like a puppy needing more attention.

Licking her bottom lip, Juuri tugged on Haruka's sweater, her eyebrow arching a little with a playful grin before she linked both of her hands with his and began to lead him down a corridor that Haruka recognised and he began to laugh throatily.

"Oh I see where this is going,"

* * *

**A/N:**

**This-is-awful.**

_**But pretty please review this?**_

**I apologise to you all for reading this -headdesk-**

**I just love this couple so much and yet they get _nothing_ at all from the fandom like they never existed :/**

**I'll be writing more of these if people like them so um, yeah tell me what you think okay?**


End file.
